Juntas Furtivas
by Kurosaki-Luzie
Summary: One-shot lemon! Universo Alterno.


**Juntas furtivas…**

— ¡Ah! ¡Ichigo!— tus gemidos resuenan por la pequeña habitación del departamento.

—Rukia…

Él pronuncia tu nombre, de la misma manera en que lo pronunciaba cuando eran niños pero ahora con una voz madura, tan eróticamente masculina.

Sientes como degusta tus labios, como va dejando un camino de besos mientras desciende por tu cuello hasta llegar a tu pecho. La blusa blanca de manga larga aún está sujeta a tu cuerpo, aunque está completamente abierta, destrozada en su desespero de poseerte, no hay un solo botón intacto.

Con sagacidad, logra desabrochar el sostén de encaje negro. Mete su mano por debajo de tu espalda para separarte de la cama y al fin, deshacerse por completo de la blusa y de la prenda recién abierta. Acaricia tu espalda desnuda y te abraza a su cuerpo. Recoge tu cabello con una mano para lamer tu oreja, cuello y hombro, a libertad. Susurra tu nombre repetidas veces provocando que tu piel se erice.

Te separas decidida. Desabrochas con ansiedad los botones de su camisa negra y la tiras lejos de su cuerpo. Recorres su torso desnudo. Es tan perfecto —piensas mientras lo acaricias—. Bajas hacia su cinturón y lo quitas. Titubeas cuando llegas a su pantalón, pero con su ayuda, termina haciéndole compañía al resto de la ropa que se ha vuelto innecesaria.

Vuelve a recostarte, pretendiendo retomar el control de la situación. Te avergüenzas de tu falta de experiencia.

— Estás sonrojada — murmura mientras su sonrisa se vuelve maliciosa —y nerviosa. Tan dulce…

Deseas golpearlo pero cuando intentas contraatacar ya lo tienes sobre tus senos desnudos. Lame, succiona y muerde el derecho, mientras el izquierdo es masajeado intensamente con su mano. Suspiras complacida ante las caricias propinadas a tu cuerpo. Por impulso, rodeas su cadera con tus piernas. Rozas su excitado miembro con tu intimidad, aun cubierta por las bragas. Escuchas un sonido ahogado en su garganta.

— Eso es jugar sucio, Rukia…

—Mmn…

Quieres repelar pero, de nuevo, no se te es permitido. Devora tu boca con su lengua, en un beso cargado de tanta pasión que encrespa cada vello de tu cuerpo. Asumes que no puedes sentir más placer hasta que sientes sus dedos abrirse camino en tu intimidad. Ni si quiera notaste cuando se deshizo de las obscuras bragas. Su tacto a través de la cavidad te hace desearlo aún más, tu cuerpo comienza a desesperarse, a anhelar por más.

El beso se intensifica en vez de ceder. Juegas con su boca de la misma manera, lames y muerdes su labio inferior cuando intentan recuperar un poco de oxígeno. Su mano sigue recorriéndote, llega hasta tu clítoris y comienza acariciarlo, lo circunda en un movimiento lento. Tu respiración se detiene por un instante. El movimiento de su mano se vuelve más firme y rápido. Te preguntas que fue esa sensación que acaba de recorrerte, en respuesta, tu cadera comienza a moverse en sentido contrario a su mano.

—¡Ah..! Mmnn ¡ah! — gimes descontroladamente aunque intentas contenerte.

Tu excitación se eleva rápidamente, el mundo desaparece para ti. Él sonríe de nuevo, maliciosamente. Te sabe de él y lo disfruta. El brillo de sus ojos lo hace verse un cazador y tú, una simple presa a su merced.

— Estás húmeda…

— … — No respondes, tus inhibiciones te lo impiden.

Sube hasta tu oreja de nuevo y lo lame, para después morder el lóbulo.

— Si no me dices que quieres, no puedo adivinarlo. Aunque tu cuerpo no miente…

— Te… quiero… a… ti — respondes entrecortado, por el placer que te corroe, pero con seguridad, viéndolo directo a los ojos. Él sonríe.

Detiene la deliciosa tortura que provocaba contra tu intimidad y comienza a descender por tu cuerpo, besa cada lugar que va siendo dejado atrás. Te saborea a su gusto. Se detiene en tus endurecidos pezones para morderlos sutilmente, no puedes evitar gemir. Besa, besa y continúa haciéndolo a medida que desciende.

Llega hasta una de tus piernas, la toma con una de sus manos y comienza a lamerla. No desciende más sino por el contrario, sube a lo largo de ésta. Cuando está a punto de llegar a la parte de cuerpo que recién ha sido atacada, se detiene y se dirige hacia tu otra pierna. La toma de la misma manera y la besa con similar intensidad. Vuelve a subir. Ésta vez continua su camino, sin detenerse. Saborea tu intimidad. Los movimientos de su lengua provocan un escalofrío que viaja a lo largo de tu espalda, induciendo que se curvee. Gimes de nuevo.

Imágenes aparecen en tu mente. Él y tú caminando por aquel parque, justo la noche anterior a tu viaje. Te preguntas que hubiera pasado si no hubieras aceptado mudarte con tus padres. ¿Él sería tuyo?

— ¿Rukia? — te saca de tus pensamientos….Lo miras —¿debo detenerme? — su voz es dulce, preocupada, diferente a la sorna con la que hablaba minutos atrás.

¿Detenerse? ¿Por qué esa sería una opción? Te levantas de la cama y sales de la habitación.

— ¡Rukia! — te grita y camina detrás de ti, sin ropa alguna, al igual que tú.

Antes de que intente acercase, te metes al baño y cierras la puerta con seguro. Todo iba bien, entonces ¿por qué escapé? — Te preguntas mentalmente, una y otra vez —.

Las imágenes regresan a tu cabeza. Tu partida, la promesa de un "te amo" y un reencuentro futuro. Pero también, aparece ella: Tu amiga, Orihime. Ella se quedó. "Se quedó" —repites para ti—. Un sentimiento de odio compite con el de amor en tu corazón. Quieres llamar cruel al hombre que repite tu nombre del otro lado de la puerta para borrar el terrible sentimiento que tienes hacia con quien compartes un lazo de amistad desde casi los años que tienes de vida. Pero no puedes. Optas por culparte a ti. Te sientes "la otra", pero ¿por qué? — De nuevo las preguntas invaden a tu mente.

—¡Rukia! — sube la voz al notar que no abres.

Los pensamientos irritantes no se detienen. Tu culpa desaparece. ¿Por qué debo sentirme culpable? — te cuestionas —. Comienzas a pensar que no eres una usurpadora. Ella, la mujer a la que aprecias, ella es quien usurpa tu lugar. Tú llegaste primero, él te amó a ti, te ama aún hoy, o eso pretendes creer.

A ella lo une un papel, un compromiso legal, un estatuto social. Pero a ti, a ti lo une un compromiso con su alma, con su corazón. ¿Qué más dan los títulos si es algo etéreo? ¿Qué importa no llevar un anillo cuando lo tuyo es eterno? Esa es tu justificación mental a tus actos. Lo que te motiva a continuar para ya no detenerte.

Sales del baño y te encuentras con él. Te ve expectante. Está a punto de hablar pero lo detienes. Tomas la iniciativa y lo besas, con esa combinación dulce y apasionada que posees en tus labios, en tus emociones.

Tienes que estar de puntas para besarlo, decides separarte de sus labios, descender por su cuerpo. Recorres su cuello con tu boca, lamiéndolo intensamente. Lo escuchas suspirar y tu ego comienza a elevarse. Tus tabúes amenazan con desaparecer.

Acaricias su torso desnudo y bajas por su abdomen con tus manos. Continúas con tu misión de explorar el cuerpo de tu amante. Llegas hasta su miembro, que se encuentra en estado de excitación. Lo tomas entre tu mano y das sutiles caricias, admirando las reacciones que creas en él. Sus suspiros aumentan y eso te incita a continuar, esta vez, con caricias delicadas pero más rápidas y asertivas.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —pregunta sin tintes de querer que te detengas.

— Devolverte lo anterior — respondes maliciosa.

No detienes tu labor. El movimiento de tu mano se vuelve más rápido, a medida que sus suspiros te indican que el trabajo que haces lleva buen camino. Desciendes de nuevo, esta vez, con tu boca, con tu lengua… dejando la marca de tu paso por su cuerpo. Sus músculos se tensan.

Llegas hasta el ápice de su miembro y lo circundas lentamente. Escuchas como se acelera su respiración. Sientes sus dedos enredarse en tu obscuro cabello. Escuchas tu nombre. Tu ego sigue creciendo. Tu mano continúa con sus movimientos mientras tu boca degusta, del cada vez más excitado sexo de quien dices amar.

Te separas, deseas admirar su expresión. Chocas mirada con él. Sus ojos parecen oro derretido, el más sublime de todos. Se lanza sobre tus labios y te toma entre sus brazos, te levanta del suelo. Rodeas su cadera con tus piernas y su cuello con tus brazos. El beso es absolutamente pasional, desesperado. Avanza, mientras te carga, de regreso a la habitación. Sientes la cama debajo de ti.

— Eres cruel, Kuchiki Rukia…

La posición actual te permite sentirlo cerca. Su sudor resbala por tu cuerpo. Tus piernas son separadas por su mano.

— ¿Me detengo? — pregunta con voz ronca

— No — contestas casi en un susurro.

Sabes lo que sigue, pero ya no hay dudas ni miedos. Es el hombre que amas, con el que soñabas tener una familia desde hace más de 10 años atrás. Te pertenece solo a ti. Se introduce dentro de ti con premura y protección a la vez, con amor. Sus labios rozan los tuyos con delicadeza, antes de tomarte a la manera en la que ambos desean.

Recarga su frente sobre la tuya, abres los ojos y te encuentras con los de él. Observándote directamente. Ninguno dice nada pero los deseos se transmiten y corresponden. Él comienza una danza de sus caderas. Un lento y tortuoso vaivén. A medida que aumentan las entradas y salidas de tu cuerpo, le necesitas más, con más fuerza. Comienzas a mover tus caderas en un incesante movimiento, cada vez más impetuoso. Tu cuerpo arde en deseo, un calor que te quema de pies a cabeza, tu mente se queda en blanco y tu boca solo sabe repetir su nombre. Sólo eres de él.

— ¡Ichigo! — repites insistentemente, en un sonido que se vuelve cada vez más distorsionado.

Toma una de tus piernas y la alza para poder estar más dentro de ti. Levantas tu cadera aprobando la intromisión.

— ¡Rukia! — él te llama desesperado, suplicante.

Sus embestidas aumentan en velocidad y sientes que el cielo se dibuja frente a tus ojos. En tus oídos zumba el desbocado latido de tu corazón. Te retuerces, arañas su espalda, gimes, no te cohíbes, le deseas, le amas y eso es lo único que te importa.

— ¡Ah! — el último grito se deja escuchar.

Sus respiraciones siguen agitadas. Él se deja caer sobre tu cuerpo y tú acaricias su cabello con cautela. Se separa de ti y se acuesta a un lado, te jala suavemente y te acomoda sobre su torso que aún se encuentra bañado en sudor. Escuchas como va tranquilizándose su corazón. Sabes que no puede quedarse mucho tiempo más, salió de su casa, "De la casa de mi amiga" — te dices para ti—, bajo el pretexto de una junta de trabajo.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que se levante y te diga que debe irse. Se despide con un sutil beso en los labios y se va. ¿Qué debes sentir? ¿Alegría o frustración? Te tumbas de regreso a tu cama y pretendes bloquear esa molesta voz a la que algunos llaman "conciencia" que curiosamente es del mismo tono que la voz de tu madre.

Los días siguen pasando y las "juntas" se hacen cada vez más repetidas, más necesarias. Tu habitación se llena de agitados sonidos más de lo que hubieras pensado. Aquellos días se transforman en meses y aunque todo se ha vuelto "normal" entre él y tú, las comidas familiares de los domingos se vuelven difíciles de llevar. Más de una vez has terminado con él en el baño de la tercera planta de su casa mientras su esposa atiende al resto de los amigos y familia.

Ha pasado ya un año desde que sus encuentros comenzaron, estas dispuesta a renunciar a él, no lo soportas más. "¡Carajo, Orihime es tu amiga!" — te gritas mientras despeinas tu cabello—.

Te diriges a la puerta de tu departamento, pretendes ir a buscarlo, decirle que estas harta y cansada de jugar esa clase juego. Cuando abres lo encuentras ahí, recargado en la pared frente a tu puerta.

— ¿Qué de… — no te deja terminar, te besa.

— Me separé de Orihime…

— ¿Qué harás? — observas la maleta color marrón que yace fuera.

— Tengo que irme un tiempo

— Entiendo — respondes con tristeza… aunque es justo, mereces quedarte sin él, mereces quedarte tan sola como cuando te mudaste a otro país.

— Contigo — habla mientras toma tu mentón y te obliga a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? — tu sorpresa no se disimula

— Planeabas pedirme que me alejara ¿no es así?

—…— no respondes, solo agachas la cabeza.

— No pienso permitirlo, no me separaré de ti de nuevo. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces, porque yo Rukia, yo te amo…

No respondes nada. Te besa con sutileza. Sabes lo que viene después, pero no tienes miedos ni dudas, porque tú…

— Te amo. — respondes.


End file.
